


You'll Be At My Side Trough It All

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Sex, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Reptile Ladies Don't Have Boobs, War times, seriously why should they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: -Continuation of ,,War Rages On"After the war against the Centauri starts to get worse for the Narn, Na'Toth joins G'Kar for an evening of drinking. It doesen't proceed as any of them had expected, and they will show each other deeper insights than its comfortable for them - emotionally and physically.





	You'll Be At My Side Trough It All

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after ,,War Rages On". I parted the story for... reasons

They stayed in this awkward embrace, trying somhow to comfort each other, until she felt almost normal again, apart from the slightly dizzy feeling the alcohol gave her. Suddenly it was a bit awkward to stand in a close embrace with G’Kar.

She entangled herself from him and searched for another bottle of juice just to do something. 

“There is also a bag of this chips-like Minbari food somewhere!”, G’Kar announced. It was already a bit difficult to open the cupboard without losing her balance, but she found the bag and wanted to throw it at the table first, yet then she changed her mind and handed it to G’Kar smiling. 

Immediately, he ripped it open, took a handful of chips and laid them in her hand. His fingers brushed hers briefly, creating an echo of how it would have felt like if they had really touched her hand.

Then he took another handful and shoved them into his mouth greedily.

“You only ever think about two things, food and sex, don’t you?”

“And philosophical books, sometimes.”, he added with his mouth full of chips. Then his gaze met hers and stayed there for a long, long time, until it wandered down, examining her lips and neck very thoroughly. 

She returned his gaze, staring at him as intensely as he did. For once, he wore clothes that covered him up to the neck, but thanks to his lack of modesty she knew all too well how his body looked underneath it, and suddenly it was very hard to not remember it.

“Besides, what objections do you have against food and sex?”

Her heart slammed hard against her ribcage. She felt herself become wet. 

“None”, she said, finished off her goblet with one swig and smiled wickedly, but didn’t quite manage to meet his eyes again.

She braced her head on her hand, and reached for the bag of chips again. Their gazes meet a second time, and the moment seemed to last hundreds of her painfully heavy heartbeats. 

He grabbed some chips, too. 

“I’ve never seen your hands uncovered.”, he suddenly said. 

Put out of her train of thought, she looked up, surprised. 

“This really could be true.”, she thought aloud, “I mean, I have an habit of always being dressed appropriately for the job even in my free time.”

“Your spots are shaped differently than mine on your hands, too.”, he said completely enthralled and so utterly surprised that Na’Toth realized how drunk he truly was as he held his hand against hers. Palm against palm, they sat there.

“Yes.”, she thought, “we are definitely drunk.”

It was surprising how soft his hands were, softer than she had expected. But then, despite all the hard work he had done, he had been ambassador on Babylon 5 for several years now, and the most difficult thing he did here with his hands was for the majority of time only paperwork. He had big and strong hands; his fingers overtowered her long, slender ones for a few centimeters. She didn’t know if he or she had started it, but they begun to trace the form of the others hand with their fingertips, her entangling her fingers with his, caressing his knuckles and exploring every tiny detail how his skin and tendons felt like, and him stroking oh-so-lightly down her index finger and then up her thumb, and over her palm with the other fingers, sending traces of electricity trough her skin. How could such a light touch feel so intense? 

She turned her gaze away from the elegant movements of his hand, and her eyes wandered upward slowly. As she took in every feature of his face, his gaze turned up, too, and he looked her right in the eyes, mouth half open. 

She did not know why or what had caused it. But as if there had been a higher force signaling this, she leapt up and wound up beside him in one fluent movement and they were drawn together in a hard kiss. 

There was no other thought anymore beside how he felt and smelled and tasted like. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth with brutal force, only to feel how he returned the kiss with the same passion. 

His hands were on her neck, sliding underneath her armor, and she wanted nothing else in this moment than to get her fingers under his clothing, too, and she managed to do so, ripping open the fastening of his leather armor, rushing hastily over his bare skin. Their tongues pressed against the other, exploring each other deeply. 

A wave of lust shot through her and she gasped against his lips. She heard him gasp, too. Without thinking, she pushed him down on the table. 

But she had misjudged it by a few centimeters, and so, half of his back landed on nothing and he slipped to the ground, almost smacked his head against the chair and managed to catch himself only at the last moment, taking the bag of chips, yet at least just the bag of chips and not the juice/blue-whatever-mix in their cups too, with him. 

“I think”, he said with his eyes wide, “My bed would be more comfortable.”

“Yes.”, she panted. Only now she really realized what there were about to do, and suddenly, she would have liked to move away and stop despite how much she craved him right now. Raising the courage to follow him seemed almost impossible now. Her body had needs, surly, but relationships and searching for partners occupied so much time she could use for other things, too, and overall it was just not worth it. 

Her own hands and perhaps the internet were enough. It had been such a long time…  
Heart pounding, she glimpsed towards his by now only half-covered back and the form of his body, and finally followed him. She couldn’t help but grin like an idiot as he didn’t look for a moment. She let her top fall on the floor. Being shirtless with another person in the room felt very strange. She saw that he had discarded his jacket, too, but not his trousers and she was weirdly relieved about that. Embarrassingly, this would still have been too much for her. Hopefully he didn’t notice how embarrassingly nervous she was.

There was a moment when she felt that she needed him so much, or maybe needed safety or was afraid or maybe she felt love, that she couldn’t even grasp the emotion because it was so deep that it hurt.  
He sat down, never leaving her with his gaze, and with fear and painfully intense desire she saw the obvious bulge in his trousers.

It was madness, straddling him and grinding her sex against his arousal, feeling his mouth on her neck and his hands on her chest and grabbing his back. It was desperation, pressing herself deeper in his embrace, hungrily feeling the broad, firm muscles on his stomach shudder underneath her fingers. It was desire, his mouth wandering down to her chest, biting and kissing, and for a short moment she wondered if he found it appealing or rather strange how she looked different from human women with their breasts, until the next fast movement of his tongue sent a wave of pleasure trough her chest and loins and let her shudder uncontrollably against his body. His hands were on her buttocks, kneading. It was scared love, afraid of turning into pain when something happened to one of them in this terrible war, looking deep into his gorgeous eyes until she felt she would get lost in their red, being so close to him, so very close. It was sweet oblivion, as she slid her fingers inside his hot pouch, seeing his eyes flutter closed and his head fall back and hearing him groan throatily. She bucked her hips against him one final time, as she came with a shock that felt as if an explosion of pleasure would rage trough her abdomen. 

Still rocking his hard cock against her body, he put his lips to her ear and asked far to sweetly for the things they were doing here: “Was that an orgasm?”

“Absolutely.”, she laughed throatily.

He hummed appreciatively and continued to let his tongue dance over her neck. She followed the soft pressure he was putting on her and let herself fall on her back. He was above her, now, his tongue making light, tiny movements on her chest scales, and then kissing the slight curve of her chest, and every touch echoed between her thighs. She absolutely hadn’t planned to be the passive one. She had actually imagined having him in this position. But it felt so good that she didn’t even spare it a second thought. He followed the shape of her neck and collarbone and chest with his mouth, stroking her hips at the same time. Desperate to touch him, too, she caressed his broad shoulders, and watched how his muscles shifted underneath his terracotta-brown skin and round spots when he changed his position slightly. He looked, felt so very thoughtful.

Even now, she was aware that out there, the war was going on. But it felt like for a moment, it wouldn’t affect her.

His lips slid lower, he placed a light kiss on her stomach that made her muscles shudder underneath the touch, and still got lower.  
For a moment, she couldn’t believe this was real.   
His hands slid under her trousers, then paused. 

“Shall I?”, his breath ghosted over the skin of her hips.

Just the thought of G’Kar, stubborn, loud, proud, eccentric G’Kar, eating her out let something inside her clench tighter and ease with a hot shock.

“Yes!”

Warm air hit her thighs. He traced the spots on her groin and labia where they started again, and bent down. His tongue touched her clit, soft and wet and yet so firm, and the way it moved… Small, sure strokes, the caress of his lips… An undignified strangled groan escaped her as he licked deeper, almost being inside her and touching the most sensitive part of her clit. Pleasure tingled in waves through her, stronger and stronger, and she closed her eyes and felt nothing anymore beside his touch. How long ago was it that she had lost herself like this? She rocked her body against him without having to think about it consciously.   
The first orgasm felt like a soft wave rolling through her. Then he pushed his fingers inside her, putting pressure on her in addition to his kisses. The next time she came harder, moaning out aloud. He looked up to her slyly with a smile in his eyes, and seeing him like this…

She pulled him down to her as he sat up for a moment. Her own musky taste was in his kiss, so intense that it was too much for her, and she buried her lips in his neck instead, feeling his muscles shudder underneath her lips. Her hand slid down his stomach, gripping his shaft trough the fabric of his trouser.  
He sunk beside her, gasping, threw his head back. Hmmm, it felt so good to see him lost in pleasure in this moment. She relished every detail of having him in her hands. How many little parts of this sensation she had forgotten.   
She wanted to pull his trouser down, but instead he leaped up and did it himself. 

Her heart did one painful heavy beat that ended somewhere in between her thighs as his cock sprang free.

“Do you want to?”, he panted as he reached for something on his bed table and slid the thin rubber over himself with one sure movement that increased her tension, let her imagine what she would do with him in only a few moments.

“Do I seem like I don’t?”

For a moment, they stood awkwardly in front of each other, unsure of who would do what. Then she pushed him down, and straddled him.

She also had forgotten how technically difficult it was to do this, but finally she slid around him. The indirect pressure of being filled out by him felt so different to the direct touches before. Still damn good. 

She moved her hips slowly and explored how the pressure changed, causing him to growl ardently. They pressed their bodies against each other, soft skin and pleasure and hard breathing. She could feel him shudder underneath her, letting his hands run all over her body and pulling her harder to him, rocking his hips against hers. Her pleasure rose and subsided and rose again. They moved, first just for themselves, then together. For some wonderful, blissful minutes, nothing beside their harsh breaths and needy touches and bodies mattered. A burning shock arose in her, raging trough her whole body. She moved her loins faster, gasping for air, until she could do nothing more than let her muscles clench and shudder.

“Yes!”, he moaned. She wanted to catch air first, but he moved urgently beneath her, and so she kept going. With one loud hiss, his head fell back and he arched his body towards her, shuddering, holding her tight in the pain of pleasure.

As they were finished, they snuggled up to each other, her back against his body. 

Before she risked to say something soft and romantic in this wonderful secure moment, she hissed: “If you ever imply that I slept my way up, I will kill you!”

She felt him slide away a bit: “Now I actually fear for my genitals.”

Na’Toth burst into laughter. 

“Besides”, he added, ,,You were always such a magnificent aide that you would never have needed to do that.”

“I’m not a good diplomat. I’m only good at dealing with these… things here on the station.”

His answer was to clasp his arms around her. She snuggled up to his embrace and let herself drown in the feeling of warmth and being protected. It seemed, for once it would not matter if she let herself be weak. 

He entangled his legs with hers, and nuzzled her neck. 

“I think it is still possible to find solidarity and support with the other peoples. If not for us, then for other species.”

“You are such a believer. I am merely a pragmatist, and from what I see I doubt it can be possible.”

“But solidarity is what makes us strong. A group is always stronger than a single person.”

“Maybe. But can that help us? We were always alone, had no other chance than to be alone due to the Centauri, and our actions never sought friendship with the other races. It is only natural that they don’t help us now, either.”

“But we can change. The past can be redeemed.”

“Can it? And will they believe it?”

“Let’s rest and not talk about these problems. We shall try to find peace in such dark times, Na’Toth”, and he kissed her neck and stroked her chest tenderly. She caressed his hands.

Slowly, his warmth and embrace and calm breathing brought her peace again. And then he shifted slightly and suddenly the way his body brushed against hers was all to wonderful to simply stay still.

She nestled up to him closer, feeling his chest scales against her back. As good as she could manage, she reached for him and followed the curve of his hips and waist, and kneaded what she could reach of his ass.

His breath against her ears grew faster. His hands started to paint traces of electricity on her chest and side and stomach. Something hot and hard pressed up against her buttocks. Her loins started throbbing again.   
His hands had reached her thighs now. She positioned herself in a way that his cock laid against her cleft, and rocked her body against his. He moaned.  
His fingers made one quick, all-too-light touch over the line of her, probing her wetness.

He clicked his tongue: “Hmm, Na’Toth, so greedy…”

“Says you!” And she moved her body harder against his. He started thrusting against her, too. The sensation of his hardness against her ass made her gasp.

He was touching her for real now, made small, hard strokes over her clit with two fingers. Each of them let her shudder, let pleasure burn higher inside her.

Sometime later, after she did not know how long of gasping for air and this wonderful touch letting her loins burn, she laid on her back, thrusting her hips against his hand. After the last orgasm, he finally let her catch her breath.

She let her gaze wander over him, and decided that she has had enough pleasure tonight, and that now, it was his turn. 

Smiling slyly, she threw him on his back, and let her hand wander down in between his thighs. How he growled and hissed, how his whole body shook as closed both hands around him… She could already feel fluid between her fingers and the top.

“Hard enough?”

“Harder…”, he managed to say between rasping breaths, “Na’Toth…”

She fell down upon him, kissing his neck and nipples and chest, kneading and stroking his thighs, and finally pushing first fingers and then her tongue inside his pouch, making him buck towards her touch. Feeling him writhe and squirm underneath her made her loins burn almost as much as if he would be touching her. Oh, it was so good to finally have true control over something again.  
She laid in his arms, afterwards, listened to him catch his breath, safe and secure.   
She fell asleep faster than she had since months. 

 

She awoke almost about to fall over the edge of the bed. Somehow, despite it actually being a really huge bed, G’Kar mad managed to occupy two thirds of it over night. She closed her eyes and snuggled up to him again, feeling him stir as he slowly woke up. She could still feel the imprint of his hands and lips and body on herself.  
The beauty of the moment was however disturbed by the fact that she had to pull herself together not to throw up at him. 

He hummed sleepily, and mumbled: “Hmm, last night was wonderful…”

“Oh, you will definitely get more today…”

“Hmmm…”

And then the Computer announced that it was their time to get up and prepare for the council meeting. 

Na’Toth groaned annoyed, but got up – only to discover that dizziness and headache joined the nausea. She felt as if an invisible somebody would push her head and shoulders down.  
She collected her clothes – where the hell were her damn panties? – and stumbled towards her own quarters. Halfway there, she stepped into chips shards from last evening and sharp pain went through her foot.

“Fuck! Fucking shit!”, she screamed and kicked the chips bag away, but it only made the chips scatter over the floor even more. 

Swearing, she collected them and put them back in the bag. Then she went to her quarters to dress.   
As she came back, G’Kar sat at the desk and ate the remaining chips she had actually selected as her breakfast. Still completely naked, and not seeming to give a damn about it. Not that she minded that, quite the opposite. 

“You are such a hopeless person, you know? Sometimes I wonder how I can actually be friends with you at all.”, she growled. They both knew that she was rather saying something completely else.


End file.
